Unworthy of your love
by xXxSimaraxXx
Summary: Auf dem Ball: Herbert versucht Alfred davon zu überzeugen, dass es das Beste wäre, sich freiwillig beißen zu lassen, doch der scheint da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein...


_A/N: Zur Abwechslung mal aus der Ich-Perspektive und teilweise, ganz untypisch für mich von einer Bestimmten Vorstellung und Cast inspiriert. Es handelt sich dabei um die Abendvorstellung am 10.7 und somit Krisha Dalke als Alfred, Florian Fetterle als Herbert und den viel zu unbekannten Florian Soyka als Grafen. Ihre Darbietungen werden sich in diesem Oneshot mit meinen Interpretationen der Charaktere merklich vermischen. Normalerweise habe ich nie einen bestimmten Schauspieler vor Augen, aber was soll's. Dieser OS entstand übrigens größtenteils in der Nacht nach der von mir besuchten Vorstellung. Kursiv gedruckt: Meistens Herberts Hintergedanken. Have fun._

**Unworthy of your love**

_Für ViennaVampire-__ die diesen Oneshot ge-betat hat- weil ich ohne sie nicht halb so viel Ergeiz hätte. __Ich kann ihre Geschichten nur empfehlen. _

Dieses Elend konnte ich unmöglich mit ansehen. Als er sie biss drehte ich mich abrupt um und wäre am liebsten aus dem Saal gestürmt. Der Geruch ihres Blutes ekelte mich an. Die Rolle des Grafensohns, die ich spielen musste, gebot mir, mich wider umzudrehen, mit anzusehen wie er sie in die Arme schloss und hochhob. Ein seltsamer Gedanke durchfuhr mich, ich konnte nicht anders als mich zu fragen, ob Vater mich als Kind auch einmal so getragen hatte. Die Idee wirkte befremdlich und nagte gleichzeitig an meiner ohnehin bröckelnden Selbstbeherrschung. Vater ging auf mich zu, sie noch immer in den Armen und blieb erst stehen als er genau vor mir stand. Es war, als wolle er mir sein Werk zeigen, meinen Segen nehmen oder ihn zum Teufel wünschen, doch in mein Gesicht legte sich so viel Abscheu, dass er mir einen drohenden, ja beängstigenden Blick zuwarf. Und das sage ich, jemand, der diesen Mann seit Jahrhunderten kannte. Es ärgerte mich insgeheim, wie viel Macht er noch heute über mich hatte, wie leicht er mich in die Zeit zurück versetzen konnte, in der er mir ein Gott war, ein allmächtiger, zürnender Gott, denn man selten aus der Nähe sah und dessen Gegenwart man doch immer spürte. Das Tanzen begann, doch mir war selbst die letzte Lust vergangen. Das Mädchen an seiner Hand zu sehen demütigte mich auf unerklärliche Weise. Es passte einfach nicht. Eine kleine, hämisch nagende Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte: Wäre es dir lieber, sie und Alfred tanzen zu sehen? Dieser Gedanke krampfte etwas in meinem Inneren zusammen. Alfred. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte ich etwas abseits der Tanzfläche. Mein Alfred… Nein, so durfte ich nicht denken, ermahnte ich mich schnell. Liebeskummer ist Menschensache, also war es am Besten nicht über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Nun gut, ich gebe zu, ein wenig ist es Eigenschuld, die meine Chancen geschmälert hat. Ich hätte nicht vergessen dürfen, dass Menschen diese Dinge anders regeln. Ich hätte nicht _verdrängen_ dürfen, wie jung er ist. Ich hätte mich dieses eine verdammte mal zusammenreißen müssen. Meinem Vater Recht geben zu müssen lies ein leicht deprimierendes Gefühl in mir entstehen, doch ich hatte wohl tatsächlich „das Anstandsgefühl einer Hafendirne und die Selbstbeherrschung einer Stute im Frühling", wie er es so einfühlsam ausdrückte, als er mir eine Predigt wegen des Vorfalles im Bad hielt. Als ob es nicht gereicht hätte, dass mich der alte Professor gedemütigt und Alfred, der süße, ängstliche, überforderte Alfred mir nie gehören würde, nein, mein eigener Vater musste mir genau da eine Szene machen. Nun, was hatte ich erwartet? Mitgefühl? Trost? Zuspruch? Nicht in diesem Jahrhundert und nicht im nächsten. Egal wie viel Zuneigung zwischen uns sein mochte, die Mauer die er in meiner Kinderjahre ohne es zu wissen Stein für Stein in unserer Mitte errichtet hatte, lies selten mehr als Freundlichkeiten durch ihr Tor. Ich glaube, er bereut dies mehr als ich.  
>„Möchtest du gar nicht tanzen, Darling?" erklang eine melodische, jedoch durch einen harten Akzent leicht entstellte Stimme neben mir. „Kein Wunder" fuhr Cale lächelnd fort. „Kaum Jünglinge dieses Jahr. Nichts Frisches. Wo bleibt der Spaß, wenn sie sich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen zieren?" Das spielerisch enttäuschte Seufzen brachte mich beinahe zum Lachen. Seine Hand kraulte mich an der Schulter und sein Gesicht kam meinem so nahe, dass nur ich ihn hören konnte. „Was meinst du, soll ich dir ein wenig den Liebeskummer vertreiben, lil' one?" Ich stieß ihn weg, etwas härter als nötig, nicht in Stimmung für solche Spielchen und Cale lachte sein falsches, kaltes Lachen. „Dann ist es wahr? Du hast dich-"<br>„Kann schon sein." Gab ich ungnädig, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück.  
>„Und? Hübsch? Jung? Smart? Erzähl schon, Darling. Stimmt es, das er ein Mensch ist?"<br>„Später." Versprach ich, ohne es zu meinen und lies ihn stehen. Mein Selbstwertgefühl gab den Befehl zum Beutefang. Es wollte gehalten werden, gewogen und geliebt, wirklich geliebt, und dass war etwas, das Cale mir nicht geben konnte. Nicht, dass die Liebeleien mit ihm keinen Spaß gemacht hätten, im Gegenteil, es waren sehr abwechslungsreiche und leidenschaftliche Nächte gewesen, doch… Auch wenn mir der Gedanke kindisch vorkommt, seit einer Weile sehne ich mich vor allem nach aufrichtigen Gefühlen, keine Spiele, einfach Liebe. Ziellos streunte ich durch die Masse der nicht tanzenden Gäste. Cale hatte recht, es gab auffallend unauffällige Änderungen was die Gästeliste des Vorjahres betraf. Ich grüßte ein paar Mal mit etwas zu kalter Stimme und suchte weiter nach – ja, was? Ein Teil von mir hoffte auf einen Bettgenossen, ein weitaus größerer schien jedoch tatsächlich die Hoffnung zu haben Alfred zu treffen. Albern, natürlich, schließlich wären Menschen in unserer Mitte längst entdeckt worden. Und dann… Vater hatte mir nicht erlaubt, ihn für mich zu behalten. Wahrscheinlich war das seine Art mir noch einmal zu zeigen, wie dämlich ich meine Chance vertan habe. Den Anblick von Alfreds Tod durch die Hand eines Fremden könnte ich nicht ertragen. Da roch ich etwas. Nur schwach, erst glaubte ich, es wäre das Blut des Mädchens, doch als ich genauer darauf achtete erkannte ich den Duft wider. Es war dasselbe Blut, welches voller Panik durch die Adern eines Jünglings getrieben wurde, als dieser unter mir am Boden kämpfte. Alfreds Blut. Und mein Engel hatte auch in diesem Moment Angst. Ich sah mich um, konnte jedoch nicht ausmachen von wo der Geruch kam. Ruckartig blieb ich stehen und schloss die Augen, das Gewirbel um mich herum verdrängend. Ich spürte meinen Vater irgendwo hinter mir und einige andere Vampir, deren Blut ich kannte. Alfreds Geruch bewegte sich genau auf mich zu. Ich öffnete die Augen und mein Engel lief beinahe in mich herein.

„Verzeihung…" murmelte ich, mein Gesicht hastig verbergend als ich erkannte wen ich vor mir hatte. Ich wollte weitergehen, bettete zu allen Götter, dass der Vampir sich nicht erinnern würde, doch der Grafensohn griff nach meinen Händen. Sie waren genauso kalt wie damals, jedoch weniger bestimmt. Ich könnte mich losreißen, würde mein Körper mir gehorchen.  
>„Nur diesen Tanz." Flüsterte der Vampir mir zu und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich erkannt worden war oder nur in einen schrecklichen Zufall geraten. Aber hätte Herbert nicht Alarm geschlagen wenn er mich erkannt hätte? Einen Versuch war es wert.<br>„Ich möchte nicht tanzen, danke!" Entgegnete ich schnell und wollte retten was zu retten war- vorzugsweise meinen Hals und einige weitere nützliche Körperteile- doch der Grafensohn lies mich nicht los.  
>„Dann wenigstens auf ein Wort, ja? Ich bitte dich Alfred, dies ist kein Ort für dich!" Noch nie hatte mein Name so Furcht einflößend geklungen und noch nie zuvor hatte ich diesem Vampir von ganzem Herzen zugestimmt, aber das war im Moment nicht gerade tröstlich, schließlich stand ich bereits vor seinem Eintreffen kurz vor einem hysterischen Zusammenbruch.<br>„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob-" setzte ich an, doch Herbert zog mich bereits aus den Saal. So plötzlich alleine mit diesem Vampir, die Türen hinter uns zugeschlagen, wurde mir der Ernst der Lage erst wirklich bewusst. Es drängten sich mir einige beunruhigende Fragen auf.  
>Wer würde mich hier schreien hören?<br>Wollte ich überhaupt, dass mich hier jemand schreien hörte?  
>Und was würde geschehen, <em>wenn<em> die Vampire mich schreien hörten?

Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Alfred erst einmal außer Gefahr zu bringen. Jetzt musste ich – rein theoretisch – nur noch seine Sympathie gewinnen, ihn davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste für ihn war und ganz neben bei weniger schmerzhaft sein würde sich von mir beißen zu lassen anstatt den „Gästen" zum Opfer zu fallen und ihn vielleicht allmählich Richtung Bett dirigieren. Nein, warte, damit wären wir wieder bei der Stute im Frühling. Zuerst einmal war es wichtig so weit wie möglich von Vater und den anderen weg zu kommen, bevor jemand mein Fehlen bemerkte oder vielleicht sogar Alfreds Anwesenheit ebenso spürte wie ich. Auch wenn diese Möglichkeit eher unwahrscheinlich war. Ich führte Alfred ein Stück weiter bis zur Tür der Bibliothek, dem Raum, der dem Ballsaal am nächsten war.

„Wo willst du hin?" platzte es panisch aus mir hervor. Der Vampir verharrte, denn Türknauf noch immer in der Hand.  
>„Nur raus aus der Menge. Wir müssen nicht weiter gehen wenn du nicht möchtest, aber ich dachte, dass wir nicht unbedingt im Flur stehen müssen." Mit diesen doch irgendwie logisch erscheinenden Worten öffnete er die Tür und ich folgte ihm zögernd. Wir standen in der Bibliothek. Aus dem Augenwinkel suchte ich nach allen offenen Fluchtwegen, kam jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass Herbert so oder so schneller laufen konnte als ich.<p>

Es tat mir weh zu sehen, dass sein erster Gedanke noch immer Flucht war. Was hieß das für mich? Gab es überhaupt eine Chance?  
>„Können wir uns setzen?" fragte ich und deutete auf die kleine Sitzecke. Alfred setzte sich ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen und ich tat es ihm mit betont langsamen Bewegungen nach. Er war wirklich schön, mein Alfred. Aber er hatte sich verändert, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. Etwas an seinen Augen war härter, seine Haut beinahe ungesund blass. Doch noch immer lag so viel Schreckhaftigkeit und Unbeholfenheit in seinen Zügen. Mein kleiner, trauriger, gefallener Engel. Ich werde dich in einem Meer von Rosen betten und deinen Nektar trinken, auf Knien dich verehrend… Mein Gott, warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich mich noch einmal der Art verliebe? Wie soll ich jemals wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen… Tief durchatmen könnte ein guter Anfang sein, sonst verliere ich hier kostbare Zeit.<p>

„Du wirst sterben." Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Diese Art von Direktheit hatte ich nicht erwartet. So wie er es sagte hörte es sich bedauerlicherweise nicht nach „Du wirst alt und glücklich in Mitten deiner Enkelkinder sterben" sondern nach „Jemand wird dir die Kehle zerreißen und dabei lachen" an. Mein überraschtes Schweigen gab ihm die Möglichkeit fort zu fahren.  
>„Du wirst sterben und ich werde nichts dagegen tun können. Vater hat damit gerechnet, dass ihr euch auf dem Ball einschleicht, er hat euch lediglich nicht sofort bemerkt. Es gibt keinen Weg aus diesem Schloss, den er nicht kennt, und den er nicht überwachen lässt. Niemand wird danach fragen, ob du einverstanden bist, sie werden sich dein Blut nehmen ohne darauf zu achten ob du lebst oder stirbst. Vielleicht wirst du verwandelt- vielleicht auch nicht. Ist es das was du willst?"<br>„Ich will überhaupt nicht sterben!" brachte ich mit heiserer Stimme hervor und bemerkte, dass ich mich gegen die Lehne des Sofas drängte um mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

Ich rückte etwas auf und nahm seine Hand, die er mir sofort wieder entzog. In einer resignierten Geste hob ich beide Hände kurz an, um zu bezeugen, dass ich nicht vorhatte ihm zu nahe zu kommen. _Zumindest nicht, solange er nicht das Selbe will wie ich._  
>„Hör zu, Chéri-"<br>„Alfred." Ich blinzelte.  
>„Bitte?"<br>„Ich will nicht, dass du mich Chéri nennst. Das hört sich an, als wäre ich deine… Freundin." Er wurde rot. Soviel Unschuld…  
>„Nun gut. Alfred. Ich wollte auch nicht sterben. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es weniger schlimm ist, als du vielleicht denkst. Vor allem, wenn dir eine Existenz danach sicher ist. Selbst wenn du- und dass ist, wie gesagt- praktisch unmöglich- von hier entkommst, wie lange hast du denn Nutzen von dieser Freiheit?" Es kam jetzt darauf an, schnell und präzise auf ihn ein zu reden und ihm in kürzester Zeit alle Argumente zu vermitteln. „Dreißig Jahre? Vierzig? Wie lange wirst du Leben Alfred? Wirst du in ein paar Jahren an einer Krankheit sterben? In einigen Jahrzehnten am Alter? Was ist danach? Das Nichts."<p>

Ich warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zur Tür, ohne meine Schritte davon beirren zu lassen. Die Bewegungen des Professors waren hektischer geworden, seit ihm bewusst geworden war, dass Alfred nicht mehr da war. Der Schleier seiner menschlichen Dummheit ließ ihn nicht erkennen, dass seine Lage aussichtslos war. Nur eine Handbewegung, ein Nicken und er wäre tot und der Junge wenig später. Doch wer war ich, meinem Sohn diese Chance zu nehmen? Dieses eine, letzte Mal sollte er sein Glück versuchen dürfen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so hartnäckig an dem Jungen hängen würde, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Alfred auch auf mich einen starken Reiz ausübt. Vor dem Schloss wäre es mir wohl ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn soweit zu bringen, sich mir freiwillig anzubieten. Er ist anfällig für uns. Sehnt sich in seinem Innersten nach dem, was wir sind. Vielleicht würde Herbert es tatsächlich schaffen. Er hätte es verdient.

„Gott." Flüsterte ich, ohne mir sicher zu sein ob ich es glaubte. „Wenn es euch gibt, muss es auch einen Gott geben." Fügte ich hinzu um mir selbst Mut zu machen. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Ich sah wie Herbert zögerte. Vielleicht war da eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Vielleicht hatte ich einen Punkt gefunden, denn dieser Vampir hinnehmen würde. Vielleicht würde er mich gehen lassen.  
>„Glaubst du an Gott?" fragte ich gerade heraus. Mir wurde erst jetzt klar, dass ich ihn bereits den ganzen Abend duzte. Doch was soll's, ich stand mit einem Bein bereits im Grab, da kam es nicht mehr auf Förmlichkeiten an.<br>„Ich-" Er war sprachlos. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, nicht länger ein Spielball in diesem Gespräch zu sein. Sofort setzte ich nach:  
>„Kreuze. Ihr fürchtet euch vor ihnen, ihr müsst an Gott glauben."<p>

Ich schwieg eine Weile bevor ich die Worte fand.  
>„Ich glaubte an Gott. Als Mensch- Nein, als Junge glaubte ich daran. Aber es gibt Dinge…" Ich suchte nach der richtigen Ausdrucksweise. „Meine Zeit hat mich gelehrt, dass es das Beste für mich ist, nicht daran zu glauben, da es den Predigern nach für mich die angenehmere Alternative ist." Ich sah zu wie hinter Alfreds Stirn etwas arbeitete, dass er nicht sofort verstand worauf ich hinaus wollte. Ich wartete ab bis sich das Erkennen mit einem roten Schleier über seine Züge legte, bevor ich fortfuhr.<br>„Nach meinem Tod hat Vater mich gelehrt, göttliche Mächte nicht mit Menschen gleich zusetzen. Kein Priester, kein Papst, kann wissen, ob es ‚Gott' gibt, kann nicht sagen, was ein solches Wessen uns befiehlt oder verbietet. Heute glaube ich schon- Ja, ich glaube, dass es eine göttliche Macht geben könnte. Aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, Alfred. Du bist Wissenschaftler. Nehmen wir an, es gibt das Paradies, das letzte Gericht, die Vorhölle, all die hübschen kleinen Details sind war. Und Sarah? Vater hat sie gebissen. Sie wird ewig leben. Du würdest sie nie wieder sehen. Ihr wäret für immer getrennt." Mir war inzwischen egal, mit welchen Mitteln ich Alfred überzeugen sollte. Der Biss würde ein Band zwischen uns errichten, auf das ich aufbauen könnte, aber jetzt war es am wichtigsten, ihn auf meine Seite zu bringen, bevor ich endgültig hektisch wurde. Jemand würde bald merken, dass ich fehlte. Vater würde es spüren. Und dann musste Alfred leblos in meinen Armen liegen, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass jemand anders ihn verletzte.

Sarah. Warum musste er ihren Namen nennen, ausgerechnet jetzt? All der Schmerz, der sich in mir angestaut hatte labte sich an meiner verzweifelten Situation und trank meine Hoffnung in vollen Zügen.  
>Ich wusste, dass ich sie brauchte.<br>Ich wusste, dass ich nicht ohne sie gehen könnte.  
>Und ich wusste, dass Herbert es wusste, als er mir in die Augen sah.<br>„Ich liebe sie." Brachte ich hervor, doch meine Stimme war nur ein zitterndes Krächzen. Seine Züge wurden ein wenig härter.  
>„Ich weiß." Antwortete er, zögerte kurz und dann: „Und ich liebe dich. Der Gedanke dich nie wieder zusehen schmerzt mich genauso, wie dich die Vorstellung ohne sie zu sein." Auch er flüsterte jetzt, als kostete es ihn eine große Überwindung die Worte auszusprechen. Wenn sie ihm genauso schwerfielen wie sie mich trafen, konnte ich das sogar verstehen. Es war kein Schlag, sondern unendlich viele kleine Stiche, die sich in mein Herz bohrten, wenn ich ihn ansah. Es tat mir weh, dass es ihm weh zu tun schien. Der Professor hatte Recht, ich war zu weich. Bin es immer gewesen und werde es immer sein. Ich bin schreckhaft, und schüchtern, und weich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als den Blick abzuwenden. Diese Gefühle konnte ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Die Quallen die ich um Sarah litt konnten mit so etwas nicht vergleichbar sein, so ein hoffnungsloses, unerfüllbares Sehnen, das jeder Vernunft widersprach. So von dem Vampir zu denken war seltsam. Schließlich hatte jeder Mensch die Wahl, ob er vom Weg der Moral abkommen wollte oder nicht, es hatte keinen Sinn Mitleid mit <em>so jemandem<em> zu haben. Stopp. Sagte Herbert nicht, dass er mich liebte? Konnte man den über Liebe befehlen? Ich war einen Moment lang verwirrt. Wenn es tatsächlich Liebe war, dann… Dann könnte es jedem passieren. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Solche Menschen liebten doch nicht, sie lebten Triebe aus… sagte der Professor. Sagten alle. Alle anderen. Nur Herbert sprach von Liebe, doch sollte er es nicht am besten wissen? Ich darf darüber nicht nachdenken. Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf. Eine Entscheidung. Ich befeuchtete hastig meine Lippen, um zu verhindern, dass meine nächste Antwort ebenso jämmerlich klang wie die Letzte.

„Du willst mich beißen." Sagte er endlich, nach dieser quälenden Pause.  
>„Ja." Erwiderte ich schnell, doch bevor ich fortfahren konnte, kam er mir zuvor.<br>„Aber doch nicht, damit ich bei Sarah bleiben kann? Du willst etwas für dich." Seine Stimme war bar jeder Hoffnung, Niedergeschlagen. Mein Engel hatte sein Leben aufgegeben. Ob er sich dieser Entscheidung bewusst war? Ich durfte ihn jetzt nicht verlieren.  
>„Natürlich will ich etwas für mich. Ich will dich. Aber vor allem möchte ich nicht, dass du stirbst. Oder von einem dieser Barbaren halb zerrissen wirst."<br>„Dann hast du keinen Anspruch? Der… Es wäre mit keinen Bedingungen verbunden? Ich müsste nicht- der Professor sagt, dass ..." Es bereitete ihm solche Schmerzen das Wort auszusprechen.  
>„Der Biss." Half ich schließlich nach und er nickte.<br>„Dass der Biss Vampire aneinander bindet." Darauf brauchte ich eine gute Antwort.  
>„Es ist nicht der Biss, der dich bindet, es ist das Vertrauen, dass du dem anderen entgegen bringst." Ja, das war eine gute Antwort.<br>„Aber es ist eine Bindung? Ich muss wissen worauf ich mich einlasse!" Er liebte sie tatsächlich so sehr, dass er für sie sterben würde. Für sie sterben wird. Soviel Reinheit. Hätte ich in diesem Alter das Selbe getan? Wäre ich ebenso aufopfernd gewesen?  
>„Ja." War vorerst alles, was ich sagen konnte, bevor mein Flüstern sich wie von alleine fortzusetzen begann: „Es ist eine Bindung, aber keine Verpflichtung. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen können, dass du nicht möchtest. Ich werde keinen Einfluss auf dich haben. Du wirst nicht von mir Abhängig sein." Ich wusste genau, was er fürchtete, und da seine Wangen erneut eine Nuance roter wurde, schien auch er genau zu wissen, dass ich mir darüber im Klaren war.<br>„Es wird weh tun." Flüsterte er zurück, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Ja." Sagte er wider, und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit drängte sich in mitten des Gewühls, das bereits in meinem Inneren herrschte. Doch auch dieses Mal setzte er noch etwas nach:  
>„Aber nicht sehr. Nur am Anfang. Und es ist viel angenehmer, wenn du es freiwillig geschehen lässt. Dann sind die Muskeln entspannt und werden nicht so stark verletzt. Die größten Schmerzen entstehen, sobald du versuchst dich zu wehren." Das hieß, wenn ich einfach die Augen schließen würde, an Sarah denken… Was machte ich mir vor, ich hatte mich doch längst für dieses Opfer entschieden, es hatte keinen Sinn sich mit solchen Gedanken zu quälen.<p>

Herbert ließ sich zu meiner Beunruhigung Zeit. Ich hatte den Gästen ein Festmahl versprochen, keinen alten Mann. Der Teil von mir, der nicht vor 200 Jahren Vater geworden war, sondern Graf geblieben, hoffte darauf, den Jungen bald präsentieren zu können. Ich spürte sein pulsierendes Leben noch immer, und wenn sich dieser Umstand nicht bald ändern würde, dann würde ich zum Essen rufen. Gut, dass das sterbliche Blut meines Sternenkindes den Geruch unserer besonderen Gäste verbarg. Zumindest vor denen, die ihn nicht bereits in vollen Zügen getrunken, in sich eingesogen hatten, wie Herbert. Und ich. Ich vergesse selten einen Geruch, vor allem keinen so reizvollen. Zumindest konnte man meinem missratenen Sohn nicht vorwerfen keinen Geschmack zu haben.

„Was muss ich tun?" Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was ich hier tat. Es widersprach jedem Instinkt denn mein Körper kannte.  
>„Zieh die Jacke aus und öffne den Kragen ein wenig." Obwohl ich die Antwort hörte konnte ich dem Befehl- Nein, der Bitte- nicht nachkommen. Ich war erstarrt, meine Hände zitternd auf den Knien, nutzlose Dinger. Herbert sah mich aus seinen kalten, blauen Augen an, wartete, doch als ich nicht reagierte, begann er selbst damit mir die Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als mir der Schutz des Gehrocks genommen war, und als ich seine Finger an meinem Kragen spürte löste sich meine Starre. Ich schob seine Hände beiseite, schaffte es trotz des Zitterns, die obersten Knöpfe zu öffnen. Irgendwie hätte ich erwartet, noch einmal gefragt zu werden ob ich mir wirklich sicher wäre, doch Herbert schien das Risiko einer Umentscheidung nicht eingehen zu wollen. Ohne noch einmal auf mich einzugehen zog er den Kragen etwas zur Seite, strich noch einmal über die Haut um alle Haarsträhnen beiseite zu nehmen. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf der Haut.<p>

„Warte!" Ich zuckte zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ich die Haut durchstieß. „Nicht so schnell, bitte!" Sofort ließ ich Alfred los, der augenblicklich ein wenig von mir wich. Man sah ihm die Panik an, sah, dass seine Nerven überspannt und sein Sinn vernebelt war.  
>„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Gab ich zurück, insgeheim vollauf verstehend, dass mein Engel nicht bereit war, und doch unfähig Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen. „Kann ich… irgendetwas tun, damit es dir leichter fällt? Du dich beruhigst?" Ich würde alles tun um die Angst aus diesen großen, braunen Augen zu vertreiben. Alfred schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, die Hände zu Faust geballt. Er wollte es nicht, das wusste ich jetzt, und er würde es dennoch tun, nur um bei ihr zu sein. Er würde mir nie gehören. Er wollte nur sie. Würde immer nur sie wollen. War es meine Eitelkeit, die verhindert hat, dass ich es früher erkenne? Törichte Dummheit? Liebe?<p>

Die Veränderung in seinen Augen machte mir Angst. Sie wirkten leer, abwesend- tot. Ich konzentrierte mich mit aller Kraft darauf regelmäßig zu atmen, mich zu beruhigen. Hyperventilierend würde ich keinen zusammenhängenden Satz formulieren können.  
>„Es geht schon." Artikulierte ich mich schließlich. „Ich… Mach es einfach." Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und verlor meinen gerade gefundenen Atemrhythmus sofort wider, da ich schlichtweg zu Atmen vergaß. Tausend Gedanken begannen um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu buhlen, doch der einzige den ich fassen konnte war der an Sarah. Für sie würde ich mein Blut geben, mein Leben. Alles würde ich tun, um bei zu sein. Alles. Herbert war wieder hinter mir, ich wusste es ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er strich ein zweites Mal an meinem Hals entlang.<p>

Am liebsten hätte ich mein Gesicht in sein Haar gebettet. Süße Lügen hinein geflüstert, die in seinem Fall nicht einmal gelogen wären. Stattdessen brachte ich meinen Mund an seinen Hals, es nicht länger hinauszögern wollend- und nicht könnend, so sehr verlangte es mich bereits nach dem roten Leben.  
>„Du darfst dich nicht verspannen." Murmelte ich gegen seine Haut als ich die verkrampften Muskeln spürte. „Du bereitest dir unnötig Schmerzen."<br>„Ich weiß nicht wie..." Stieß er hervor und seine Stimme zitterte beinahe stärker als sein Körper. Nun, ich wüsste da ein paar Wege, doch glaubte ich nicht, dass Alfred so eine Bemerkung helfen würde.  
>„Fang damit an, die Augen zu öffnen." Flüsterte ich, und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und meine Lippen. Er tat es tatsächlich. War das Vertrauen? Konnte ich mir etwas darauf einbilden, dass er einmal genau das tat was ich wollte, ohne Furcht oder Widerspruch? Ich musste schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn ich das tatsächlich glaubte. „Erzähl mir etwas. Irgendwas. Sarah. Wie habt ihr euch getroffen?" Wenn schon Smalltalk, dann sollte er mir auch dabei helfen, meine Chancen abzuwiegen.<br>„Im… im Wirtshaus." Alfred befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Ihr Vater hat… hat uns das Zimmer gezeigt- das Bad. Sarah hat gebadet." Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.  
>„Gebadet?"<br>„Ich hab nicht hingesehen!", erklärte Alfred hastig und brachte mich beinahe zum Lachen.  
>„Wir sind unter Männern, Alfred.", neckte ich ein wenig und brachte ihn tatsächlich zum Lächeln.<br>„Sie war wunderschön." _Wie du, Chéri._  
>„Beschreib sie."<br>„Ihre Haare waren vom Wasser viel dunkler als sonst, und nicht ganz so lockig. Ihre Haut war ganz blass." Alfred lehnte sich etwas zurück, lag nun an meiner Brust. Ich hörte wie sein Atem regelmäßiger wurde, spürte aber keine Erregung. Das war definitiv ein gutes Zeichen.  
>„Das Wasser glitzerte. Als trüge sie ein Kleid aus Perlen." Sein Hals lag entspannt in Bissweite. Mein Mund näherte sich wider, austestend ob er sich gefasst hatte. Ich küsste die Schlagader und spürte, wie ein Beben durch seinen Körper ging. „Nur ihre Wangen waren rosig." Flüsterte er weiter, stöhnte leise, als ich aus reiner Gewohnheit leicht an der Haut knabberte. Zu gern hätte ich gewusst, ob ich oder das Mädchen der Grund war, aus dem er die Spielerei zu genießen begann.<p>

Ich musste zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Doch gerade als ich begann es wirklich zu genießen, kam der Schmerz. Die Zähne stießen tief in mein Fleisch und gerade als ich glaubte den von ihnen ausgehenden Schmerz ertragen zu können zog Herbert seine Fänge zurück und dieses Gefühl war beinahe schlimmer als das Erste. Auch dieses Mal hätte ich am liebsten aufgeschrien, doch mir fehlte die Kraft dazu. Ich spürte wie sich seine Lippen über die Wunder legten und er zu trinken begann und auch das tat weh, es brannte. Doch zumindest konnte ich mir jetzt sicher sein das Schlimmste überstanden zu haben und ich hatte nicht einmal das Bewusstsein verloren...

Alfreds Körper wurde schlaff in meinen Armen. Ich nahm noch einen letzten, bittersüßen Schluck bevor ich ihn vorsichtig auf das Sofa legte. Während ich mir das Blut von den Lippen leckte sank ich neben ihm auf die Knie. Mit meinem Taschentuch trocknete ich die Wunde so gut es ging, fing das letzte noch aus dem beinahe blutleeren Körper getriebene Blut damit auf und führte es wie in Trance an mein Gesicht. Es roch so süß. Der Geruch war schwer von Furcht und Adrenalin, doch die eigentliche Essenz war getränkt von Unschuld und Verzicht. Eine kleine, bittere Nuance Leid war nicht verkennbar, doch gerade sie wog die Süße auf. Es würde viele Jahrzehnte brauchen um diesen Geruch zu ändern, ihn reifen zu lassen wie einen guten Wein. Nichts, was Alfred heute ausmachte würde vergehen, doch die Komponenten würden sich gegenseitig stärken, all die schlimmen Dinge, die mein Engel erleiden musste würden dem eigentlichen Ich als Nahrung dienen.

Als ich sie fand bot sich mir ein unvergessliches Bild. Herbert lag halb auf dem Boden, nur mit dem Oberkörper auf das Sofa gestützt, auf welchem der Student gebettet lag. Mit einer Hand umklammerte er sein Taschentuch, die andere- sich dessen im Schlaf nicht bewusst- an das Hemd des Jungen gekrallt. Dieser hatte sich herum gedreht, mit dem Gesicht zu meinem Sohn, die Augen noch immer geschlossen und eine Hand auf Herberts liegend. Mit der anderen hielt er sich an der Schulter meines Sohnes fest. Ihre Köpfe lagen nur wenige Millimeter auseinander, sodass jeder bereits unnötige Atemzug des Jungvampirs Herberts Haar bewegte. Es wäre sicher amüsant mit anzusehen wenn die Beiden aus dieser höchstwahrscheinlich nicht besonders bequemen Haltung erwachen würden.

*-*-* Ende *-*-*

_A/N II: Falls es nicht alle verstanden haben: Lil' bedeutet Little. Es ist sozusagen Cales ausgeschriebener Südstaten Akzent. Alle Skulduggery Pleasant Fans, die die englischen Bücher lesen, wissen wohl, woher ich das hab. (Ich sag nur „Billy-Ray" ^^) Denn anderen kann ich diese Reihe im original nur empfehlen. Das hier war ganz nebenbei der längste OS den ich je geschrieben habe. ^^ *verbeug* Feedback wird gern gesehen._


End file.
